The Way Home (Chapter 1)
EY GUYS! New Fanfic Wootzki! Anyways This Is My Main Project.Urm I Had TO MANY Fanfics Going At Once It Was Just A Mess So All The Other Fanfics Are Dropped Till 2013 Or 2014.Sorry But Yeah..Also Snowy Day Is Infact Canclled Althought I Will Make A Remake Of It.Also I Have Learned New Fanfic Writing Styles.I Am NOT Copiying Anyone ForThe Fanfic Style.So I Hope Ya Enjoy. Characters Thomas Harrison Ridge Luthas (I suck At English Names.I KNOW MAYN) Tim Leon Alishya Film Teacher. Story Thomas P.O.V "There I was,running for my life.I was running,running away from something i never thought was possible.." "...From home" "I didnt know what happened next..I was in another part of England all of a sudden.." "I could hear my name being called all over the place" "Then..i stood up from my dream with a bright red mark on my cheek" "Ouch! what the.." I said.I didnt know what happened.I saw Ridge standing besides me. "Wake up! were gonna be late!" Ridge shouted.For once in my life,i wish i lived alone. "Yeah yeah im coming geez" I said,i went in the bathroom and came out,I put on new clothes and grabed my back-pack.and hang it on one shoulder. We all went outside the house and walked to university.We were one of the few students to not stay in the building. "Hey Ridge,why did you slap me?" I asked him.I was still rubbing my cheek from the pain.Dear god,his palm was strong. "Either you wake up late and YOU get suspended,or we wait for you and we ALL get suspended or i wake you up." He said.all the options seemed bad for me. "Light up guys! For now,lets just focus on not getting detention." A guy from behind us grabbed our shoulders.It was Tim,my Norweigen friend. We arrived at the university after a few minutes.Just in time too.we went to out classes as soon as possible. After Class Thomas P.O.V I grabbed my books and went outside the class room until i bumped into someone. "Hey!" I shouted "Huh? Oh Im Sorry" The girl said.She picked up her books and ran away as fast as she could. 'Weired..' I thought to my self.I grabbed my books and continued walking to the cafeteria. 'Who was she?....' I thought to my self as puted my lunch on the table. After recess,I went back to my class.The only usefull and fun subject around this whole universety is filming class.I looked around the class room and i saw her.The same girl who bumped into me.Suddenly,i felt someone touch my shoulder. "Are you paying attention Thomas?" The teacher asked.I grited my teeth.Sure i love filming class but teachers always ruin the fun "Yes..i am.." I awnsered back at him coldly,I wasent in the mood today.I turned my head back at the film the class was watching. The teacher went back at his seat and took out his book.Heh he wasent paying attention either. After university,Me,Ridge and Tim went back to our house.I threw my bag aside in my room and slammed the door.I jumped straight into bed.I already did all my work.While Tim and Ridge still had to study for exams.I wasent worried,i ussualy get good scores on them.I put both of my hands behind my head and slept on the bed... The End! Ok Thats It For Chapter 1! Hope Ya Liked It.Also It May Not Look Like A Inazuma Eleven Fanfic,But Trust Me, It Will Soon.I Hope Ya Like It And Please Comment! I'll Accept OC's Soon.See Ya Soon~ ^_^ Im A Girl,Im Gamer,Im A Writer.Got A Problem With That? 08:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions